


Daughter Of The Lake

by Kissed_by_Circe



Series: Let's Play Pretend [2]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissed_by_Circe/pseuds/Kissed_by_Circe
Summary: “Her sighs are like music, and he wonders if she’s a siren or a mermaid, but he doesn’t really care.”Another one where Henry VIII is into roleplay XDHenry VIII as Sir Raymond de Poitou, Anne Boleyn as Melusine





	Daughter Of The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Henry VIII (and some of his bros) surprised queen Catherine dressed up as Robin Hood and his Merry Men in January 1510 – so I thought he might have been into roleplay

July 1532 

The sun is burning down on him, its reflection on the smooth water blinding him, and so he steps into the dappled shadows beneath the birches and willows, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness of the lake, cursing the heat and the weariness it brings, when he sees a dark head amidst the waves, not far from shore, and watches as she comes closer, the way a hound watches a doe in the shadows between the trees. 

Dark hair and darker eyes, he can see, and a slender neck above narrow shoulders, her chest still hidden beneath the murky waters, and he is sure that there is no chemise, nor another piece of cloth clinging to her slim body. Her wet hair frames her pretty face and her deep eyes are full of questions. 

“Who are you, and why are you here, mortal? What do you want from me?”, her husky voice asks, sceptical and careful, and he takes of his scabbard and dagger and places his bascinet helmet on the ground next to him, not wanting to scare this mythical being, this mermaid or daughter of the lake. His answer is just as careful as her questions, and he bows to her while saying his name. 

“I am Sir Raymond de Poitou, and on my way to my castle. I only intended to rest here, in the cool shadows near your lake, for some moments, and I will be gone and on my way soon.”, his voice is low and friendly, “And what is your name, oh sweet maiden, if I may ask?” 

She raises her chin at that, and declares proudly: “They call me Melusine, brave knight, and I am the guardian of this lake. You may rest here, as long as you do not disturb this place’s peace.” 

He nods, with a smile, and leans back against the bark of an old willow, taking out a leather flask. “Do you want to taste this wine, fair guardian? It is only fair of me to share it with you, to thank you for letting me rest here.” 

Melusine eyes him and the flask that he’s holding out to her warily, before she nods slowly, and rises from the waves. His eyes follow the drops of water running down the curves of her body, and his gaze is fixed on the way her wet hair clings to her small perky breasts and her narrow waist. The knight hardly suppresses a moan when she walks up to him reluctantly, and he can see her up close, still half hidden behind her long hair. She takes a gulp from his flask, and his gaze is glued to the movement of her long slender neck. 

“I hardly think this is fair.”, she tells him suddenly, and he blinks down at her, surprised. 

“What is unfair, sweet lady?” 

“That you are wearing much more clothing that I do.” 

Her smirk is playful, and one of her fingers trails down her chest, moving her hair to the side, baring her breasts to his burning gaze. His throat is dry, and he swallows as he pulls his chain mail over his head and throws it to the side, followed by his shirt and his boots, leaving him in only his breeches. 

“That’s better, my brave knight.”, she whispers into his ear, her nipples, hardened by the cold water, brush over his naked chest, and then she purrs, “But I won’t accept some wine as payment for you interrupting my bath. No, I want a- a kiss, yes- a kiss.” She grins and giggles, and stands on her tiptoes, her hands braced against his muscular chest, and she doesn’t have to tell him twice. 

His mouth is on hers only half a moment later, sealing her lips with a sweet kiss turned hungry, as he tastes her sweetness and the bitterness of the wine they shared, and she moans into his mouth when his hands grab her butt, digging into the soft flesh like the hands of a drowning man. He presses her against the tree trunk he was leaning on only moments before, and when they part, her pupils are blown, but she’s not satisfied yet. 

“Not there.”, she sighs, and he understands her and drops on his knees in front of her, running his hands up and down her thighs. With a hungry grin he pulls one of her legs over his shoulder and kisses her on the lips, soft and sweet and chaste, and she groans in annoyance, before he parts her with his fingers and kisses her properly, his tongue finding her pearl immediately. 

Her head falls back against the tree she’s leaning on, and her fingers curl in his hair, tugging on his locks impatiently, while his tongue and his lips and his fingers tease her and play her like an instrument. 

“Please, Raymond- oh, oh Ray- yes, yes, yes.” 

Her sighs are like music, and he wonders if she’s a siren or a mermaid, but he doesn’t really care. He only cares for her moans and her wetness and the way she’ squirming and pressing her sweet hot cunt against his mouth. When she screams his name over the lake, a pair of swans fly up. 

Later, after they got dressed, they walk back to the castle, holding hands, and Anne sums a song she learned during her youth in France. 

“Henry? In the legend… Raymond betrays Melusine, and she has to leave him. Please- just promise me you’ll never betray me, will you?” 

“I’ll never betray you, my sweetest Anne- you will be my wife before the year ends, and we’ll be together for eternity.”


End file.
